wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K4/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj III. Immanis pecoris custos, immanior ipse Owóż do r. 1482 Quasimodo wyrósł. Od lat kilku był już dzwonnikiem katedry, a to z łaski swego przybranego ojca Klaudyusza Frollo, który został archidyakonem Jozajskim, z łaski swego lennego władzcy, Jego Miłości Ludwika de Beaumont, który po śmierci Wilhelma Ohartier obrany został w roku 1472 biskupem paryzkim, z łaski Oliviera Ledaim, golibrody Ludwika XI, który z łaski Bożej był królem. Quasimodo był tedy katedralnym dzwonnikiem notrdamskim. Z czasem wytworzył się pewien, nie wiem już jaki mianowicie, lecz ścisły związek dzwonnika z kościołem. Oddzielony na zawsze od świata podwójnem nieszczęściem niewiadomego pochodzenia i potwornych kształtów ciała, uwięziony od niemowlęctwa w kole tem podwójnie nieprzebitem, nieszczęśliwy kaleka przyzwyczaił się w świecie tym widzieć to jedynie, co nie przekraczało murów święconych, które go cieniem swym przygarnęły i otuliły. Katedra stała się dlań stopniowo, w miarę jak się rozwijał i rósł, jajkiem, gniazdem, domem, ojczyzna, wszechświatem. I niezawodnie istniał pewien rodzaj harmonii tajemniczej i jakby wrodzonej we wzajemnym stosunku tej istoty do tego gmachu. Gdy niemowlęciem jeszcze czołgał się kręcąc i skacząc w mroku jego uklepień, zdawał się być, przy ludzkiej swej twarzy, przy zwierzęcym układzie ciała, naturalnym płazem owej posadzki wilgotnej i posępnej, na której cienie naczółków romańskich łamały się w tyle form dziwacznych. Później, gdy po raz pierwszy machinalnie się uczepił sznura wieżycowego, i zawiesiwszy się na nim, w dzwon uderzył, wywarło to na Klaudyuszu, przybranym jego ojcu, takie wrażenie, jakby posłyszał głos dziecka, któremu się język rozwiązał i które mówić zaczyna. W ten to sposób, mało po mału, rozwijając się zawsze pod wpływem zarysów katedry, w niej żyjąc, w niej sypiając, nigdy prawie z niej nie wychodząc, każdej chwili wystawionym będąc na tajemnicze jej oddziaływania, skończył na tem, że się stał do niej podobnym, że się w nią jakby wtłoczył, że się do niej jako część do całości dosztukował. Wykulawione i kościsto popychane jego członki, wyciskały się i modelowały (że tej przenośni użyjemy) według ostrozagłębionych kątów katedry, tak, że sam on zdawał się być jej nie tylko mieszkańcem, lecz jeszcze jakby naturalnem jej wypełnieniem. Możnaby prawie powiedzieć, że przybrał jej formę, jak ślimak bierze formę swojej skorupy. Było to jego mieszkanie, jego kryjówka, jego osłona. Między starym kościołem a nim zachodziło tyle głębokiego współczucia instynktowego, tyle powinowactw magnetycznych i materyalnych, że Quasimodo przystawał do gmachu, jak żółw do swojej siedziby. Chropowata katedra była jego skorupą. Uważamy za zbyteczne ostrzegać czytelnika, że nie trzeba dosłownie brać figur, których zmuszeni jesteśmy tu używać dla wyrażenia szczególnej tej spółki, symetrycznej, bezpośredniej, niemal jednoosnownej, jaka się wyrobiła między człowiekiem a gmachem. Nie ma również potrzeby mówić, do jakiego stopnia człowiek obznajmił się i oswoił z całą katedrą, w skutek długiej i ścisłej z nią zażyłości. Był w niej rzeczywiście jak u siebie, jak we własnem legowisku. Nie znalazłbyś lochu, którego on nie zgłębił, nie było wyżyny, na którąby się nie wgramolił. Bardzo często zdarzało mu się włazić po frontonie na stóp kilkadziesiąt, przy pomocy samych jeno wypukłości rzeźby. Wieże, na których zewnętrznej powierzchni widziano go nieraz, kiedy nakształt jaszczurki wił się po ścianie ich prostopadłej, dwie owe olbrzymie siostrzyce bliźnięce, tak wysokie, tak groźne, tak przerażające, nie nabawiały go ani zawrotu głowy, ani strachu, ani wstrząśnień odurzających. Patrząc, jak mu one pod ręką łagodniały, jak przychylnie podsuwały pod jego stopy wszystkie swe zgięcia i gzemsy, byłbyś powiedział, że je ugłaskał i oswoił. W skutek częstych przeskakiwań, wierceń się i wspinań po nad przepaściami olbrzymiej katedry, stał się niejako małpą i kozą dziką, tak samo jak dzieciak kalabryjski pływa pierwej, nim chodzić zacznie, i igra z morzem, zanim z kolebki wylezie. Zresztą, nie tylko ciało jego zasklepiać się zdawało na obraz i podobieństwo katedry, ale jeszcze i jego dusza. W jakim mianowicie dusza ta była stanie? w jakie się fałdy i zmarszczki ułożyła? jakie kształty przybrała pod węzłową ową pokrywą i sród tego dzikiego osamotnienia? trudno rzeczywiście określić. Quasimodo urodził się jednookim, garbatym, kulawym. Klaudyusz Frollo cierpliwością niezmierną i niezmiernym trudem zdołał nauczyć go mówić; fatalność atoli nieubłagana uczepiła się biednego podrzutka. W czternastym roku życia gdy został dzwonnikiem katedralnym, nowe kalectwo nawiedzić go przyszło. Dzwony pozrywały mu błonki słuchowe: zrobił się głuchym. Jedyne podwoje, jakie mu natura zostawiła odchylonemi na świat, zamknęły się mu nagle na zawsze. Zamykając się zaś, ucięły jedyny promień uciechy i światła, jaki jeszcze przenikał do duszy Quasimoda. Dusza ta pogrążyła się w noc głęboką. Smutek nieszczęśliwca stał się nieuleczonym i zupełnym, jak i jego brzydota. Dodajmy, że głuchota uczyniła go w pewnej mierze niemym. Od chwili, gdy spostrzegł że jest głuchym, nie chcąc się wystawiać na śmiechy bliźnich, stanowczo skazał siebie na milczenie, które wtedy chyba przerywał, kiedy był sam jeden. Własnowolnie skrępował sobie język, który mu takim nakładem pracy rozplatał był Klaudyusz Frollo. Ztąd pochodziło, że gdy konieczność zmuszała go do mówienia, język jego był ciężki, niezręczny, i obracał się jako drzwi na zardzewiałych zawiasach. Gdybyśmy teraz usiłowali przeniknąć do samej duszy Quasimoda przez grubą i twardą tę łupinę; gdybyśmy mogli zmierzyć głębiny owej organizacyi bezdarnie zlepionej; gdyby nam danem było zaglądnąć przy pomocy pochodni za te organa nieprzenikliwe, przetrząść ukryte wnętrza tej nieprzejrzystej istoty, oświetlić ciemne onej zakątki, zwiedzić niedorzecznie poucinane wT niej przejścia na głucho zamurowane okna, i rzucić naraz żywą strugę świateł na psyche przykutą u dna tej jaskini, znaleźlibyśmy bezwątpienia biedaczkę w postawie równie nędznej, skulonej i cherlaczej, jak owi więźnie w „ołowiankach" weneckich, którzy skurczeni we dwoje, starzeli w pudłach kamiennych, nizkich zanadto i krótkich za wiele. Pewnem jest, że duch usycha w ciele chybionem. Quasimodo niewyraźnie tylko czuł w swojem wnętrzu duszę błąkającą się tam omackiem i na oślep, a do niego samego podobną. Wrażenia przedmiotów podlegały wpierw znacznemu przełamaniu, zanim się do jego myśli dostały. Mózg jego był zbiornikiem szczególnym: pojęcia, które tamtędy przebiegały, wychodziły ztamtąd całkiem pokręcone. Pojęcie, sąd, myśl, wypływające z owego przełomu i zgmatwania, z konieczności samej musiały być rozstrzelone i spaczone. Ztąd tysiączne ułudy wzroku, tysiączne rozbryzgi wyobrażeń, tysiączne wyboje uczuć, sród których dusza się kołatała, raz szalenie rozhukana, to znów idyotycznie osowiała. Pierwszym skutkiem fatalnej tej organizacyi było jakieś zamglenie wzroku na otaczające przedmioty. Quasimodo nie odbierał od nich prawie żadnego wrażenia bezpośredniego. Świat zewnętrzny wydawał się mu daleko więcej oddalonym, niżeli ludziom zwyczajnym. Drugi skutek upośledzenia wyrażał się tem, że czyniło go ono złośliwym. Był on w istocie złośliwym, bo był dzikim; był zaś dzikim, bo był -brzydkim. Miała natura jego własną swą logikę, jak nasza swoją. Siła jego, tak niesłychanie rozwinięta, stanowiła także jedne z przyczyn jego złośliwości. Malus puer robustus, powiada Hobbes. Zkądinąd trzeba mu oddać tę sprawiedliwość, że złość nie była zapewne cechą jego wrodzoną. Od pierwszego swego występu na świat czuł się, później widział się pogardzonym, oplwanym, odepchniętym. Słowo ludzkie nigdy dlań nie brzmiało inaczej, tylko naigrawaniem się lub przekleństwem. Dorastając, samą jeno nienawiść znajdował dokoła siebie. Brał ją. Przejął się złością powszechną. Podjął oręż, który go ranił. Zresztą niechętnie tylko zwracał twarz swą w stronę żyjących; katedra mu wystarczała. Zaludnioną była marmurowemi posągami królów, świętych, biskupów, którzy mu przynajmniej śmiechem w żywe oczy nie parskali, darzyli go owszem spojrzeniem spokojnem i łaskawem. Inne posągi, mianowicie potworów i szatanów, wcale mu wstrętu nie okazywały, jemu Quasimodo. Zanadto po temu był do nich podobny. Szydziły one raczej z innych ludzi. Święci byli jego przyjaciółmi i błogosławili mu; poczwary nie były jego nieprzyjaciółmi i broniły go. To też często i serdecznie wylewał się przed niemi. Skurczony przed którąkolwiek z tych postaci, godziny nieraz całe pędził na samotnym z nią rozhoworze. Gdy kto nadchodził, uciekał jako kochanek złapany na serenadzie. I nie tylko społeczeństwem była mu katedra; stała mu ona za wszechświat, za całą przyrodę. O innych szpalerach nad te, co dlań wciąż kwitły na szybach, nie marzył; o innych cieniach nad spadające z gęstych, bujnych, gałęzisto splecionych, ptastwem zasianych kapitelów saksońskich, nie myślał; innych gór nad kolosalne wieże kościoła, i innego oceanu nad Paryż szumiący u stóp ich, nie pragnął. Do czego się jednak najmocniej przywiązał w tym gmachu matczynym, co najżywiej budziło w nim duszę do swobodnego i radosnego rozwoju skrzydeł, które tak nędznie kurczyć musiała w pokutnej swojej pieczarze, co go niekiedy czyniło nawet całkiem szczęśliwym, to dzwony. Kochał je, pieścił, rozmawiał z niemi, rozumiał ich język. Od sygnaturki w wieżyczce nadśrodkowej, aż do ogromnego dzwonu frontowego, wszystkie jednaką otaczał czułością. Dzwonniczka śródszczytowa i dwie wieże naczelne były dla niego jakby trzema wielkiemi klatkami, których ptastwo, przez niego chowane, dla niego jedynie śpiewało. A wszakże owe to dzwony przyprawiły go o głuchotę; ale bo też często rodzice najmocniej kochają te właśnie dzieci, które najwięcej zgotowały im cierpień. Dodać także należy, że były to jedyne głosy, które jeszcze mógł słyszeć. Z tego tytułu największą z tych mass spiżowych, uważaćby trzeba za jego sułtankę. Ją, przed innemi przenosił w tej gromadzie dziewcząt hałaśliwych, wiercących się w około niego w dniach tecznych. Zwala się ona, ta wielka muszkieter-baba, Marya. Mieszkają w naczelnej wieży południowej, sam na sam ze swoją siostrą Jakobina, panienką umiarkowańszych nieco rozmiarów, osadzoną tuż obok na zagrodzie mniej obszernej. Owa Jakobina nazwaną tak została od imienia małżonki Jana Montagu, który dzwon ten ofiarował kościołowi; co mu wszakże nie przeszkodziło pójść z głową uciętą na cmentarz Montfaucon. W wieży drugiej znajdowało się sześć innych dzwonów, a tyleż mniejszych zamieszkiwało dzwonniczkę szczylo-krzyżowniczą, razem ze dzwonem drewnianym, w który bito jedynie raz do roku od południa wielkiego czwartku do ranka wielkiej soboty. Quasimodo posiadał tedy piętnaście poddanych w swem państwie, którego królową była gruba Marychna. Niezdołalibyśmy sobie wyobrazić, jaka to radość ogarniała go w dnie wielkich uroczystości. W chwili gdy archidyakon wysełając go wyrzekł słówko magiczne: „Możesz", pędził on na dzwonnicę po schodkach świdrowych szybciej, niżby kto inny potrafił z niej zbiegać. Jego ga czeka wyprawa. Żałował go, że tak ciężkie trudy ma do przebycia. Po tych wstępnych pieszczotach, nachylał się ku swym pomocnikom, znajdującym się na niższem piętrze wieży, i znak umówiony posełał. Ci zawieszali się u sznurów, winda zgrzytnęła, i ogromny piston metaliczny zwolna zaczynał się kołysać. Cały wzruszony, Quasimodo wzrokiem ruchy jego śledził. Pierwsze uderzenie buławy sercowej o ściany śpiżowca, drżeniem przejmowały dylaste rusztowanie, na którem był zawieszony. Quasimodo podskakiwał i ryczał wraz z dzwonem. „Rznij" wrzeszczał, wybuchając śmiechem szalonym. Tymczasem wzmagała się siła zamachu świątecznika, i w miarę jak dzwon opisywał kąty coraz szerzej rozwarte, roztwierało się i oko Quasimoda coraz więcej i więcej roziskrzone i płomienne. Nareszcie, następował moment walny: dzwon doszedł do najwyższej możebnej zamaszystości. Trzęsła się wieża cała; posadzki, dachy, ściany, wszystko razem huczało i drgało od podwalin budowy do podwoistych stropów. Quasimodo wrzał wówczas pianami grubemi; rzucał się w tył i naprzód, drgał wraz z wieżą od stóp do głowy. Dzwon rozjadły i rozchychotany wysuwał kolejno ku obu otworom wieży swą paszczę bronzową, zkąd się wyrywał oddech ten burzliwy, słyszany na cztery mile dokoła; Quasimodo stawał naprzeciw paszczy rozwartej; przysiady wał, podnosił się za każdym odlewnym zwrotem dzwonu, pożądliwie chłonął w siebie gwałtowne te podmuchy, spoglądał kolejno to na Plac głęboki, mrowiący się ludem na dwieście stóp pod nim, to na potężną miedzianą gomołę, która od sekundy do sekundy nadlatywała by zawyć mu w ucho słówko dobitne. Była to, powtarzamy, jedyna mowa, którą mógł jeszcze słyszeć i rozumieć, był to jedyny ton, który mu przerywał milczenie powszechne. Rozpływał się też w nim, jak ptak w promieniach słońca. Nagle, gorączka dzwonu chwytała w swe objęcia jego samego; wzrok mu się rozpalał niezwykle; stawał, zaczajał się, pilnował dogodnego zwrotnego rzutu niedzielnika, jak pająk przelotu muchy pilnuje, i ciskał się nań naraz gwałtownie całem ciałem bez pamięci. Wówczas, zawieszony nad przepaścią, pchnięty w przerażające zapędy rozhuśtanego dzwonu, porywał rozgorzałego potwora za mosiężne ucha, ściskał go kolanami, wpierał weń pięty, i całym naporem swojego skoku, całym ciężarem ciała podwajał szał jego uderzeń. Wieża tymczasem nie przestawała się chybać, on wrzeszczał i zgrzytał zębami, ryże włosy jeżyły mu się na głowie, pierś holowała miechem kowalskim, oko pałało płomiennie, potworny śpiżowiec cały zdyszany rżał pod nim; wówczas nie był to już ani wielki dzwon katedralny, ani Quasimodo: było to jakieś widziadło, wir, burza; wścieklizna oklepem na huku; upiór pazurami wpity w grzbiet napowietrznego rumaka; dziwotwór bajeczny z pół człowieka i pół dzwona; coś w rodzaju strasznego Astolfa, unoszonego na rozhukanym smoku z bronzu żywego. Obecność istoty tej. nadzwyczajnej napełniała katedrę całą nie wiem już jakiemi tchnieniami życia. Zdawało się, a przynajmniej takie przesądne i powiększające krążyły sród gminu baśnie, że się z niej wydobywały kłęby tajemniczych mgieł jakichś, które ożywiały wszystkie kamienie kościoła i najgłębsze jego wnętrza poruszały. Dość było wiedzieć, że dzwonnik jest tam, by na własne oczy widzieć żyjące i poruszające się posągi portyków i galeryj. I poniekąd katedra zdawała się być pod jej ręką w rzeczy samej jakąś istotą łagodną i pokorną; na jego tylko wolę czekała, ilekroć oderwać się zapragnęła; on był geniuszem rodowym, stróżującym wszystkie jej kąty i kryjówki. Gotów byłbyś powiedzieć, że jego duchem oddychał gmach ten niezmierny. Pełno go było wszędzie, mnożył się on tu, jakby na wszystkich punktach jednocześnie. Baz widziałeś z przerażeniem na samym wierzchołku wieży dziwnego jakiegoś karzełka, który się wdrapywał, wił i pełzł na czworakach, wysuwał się na zewnątrz nad przepaścią, piął się z gzemsu na gzems, i zapadał we wnętrzu rzeźbionego jakiego gryfa: był to Quasimodo, spędzający kruków. To znowu potrącałeś w ciemnym jakim zakątku nawy bocznej o gatunek żyjącej mary, zwinięto) w kłębek i sapiącej: był to Quasimodo pogrążony w dumach. Innym znowu razem rzucał ci się w oczy u dołu dzwonniczki łeb ogromny z wiązką bezładnie rozrzuconych członków, huśtający się zapalczywie na końcu sznura: był to Quasimodo wydzwaniający na nieszpory lub Anioł-Pański. Często w nocy spostrzegano kształt jakiś ohydny, błąkający się sród koronkowo przetkanych cienkich balustrad, wieńczących obie wieże i brzegi nadołtarzowego naczółka katedry: i tym jeszcze razem był to garbusek notrdamski. W takich zdarzeniach, mówiły sąsiednie kumoszki, kościół nabierał czegoś fantastycznego, nadnaturalnego, okropnego: tu i tam otwierały się paszcze, zapalały się ślepie kamiennych jaszczurek; słyszeó się dawały ujadania psów dzikich, grzechotnic i poczwarników, czuwających we śnie i na jawie, z wyciągniętemi szyjami, z pyskami rozwartemi, dokoła olbrzymiej, kolczato najeżonej katedry. Jeśli zaś miało to miejsce w noc Bożego Narodzenia, podczas gdy wielki dzwon, zdający się stękać z wysilenia, wzywał wiernych na uroczystą pasterkę, wtedy ciemne odoblicze katedry takim zapływało wyrazem, że sambyś przysiągł, iż różyczkowa jego tarcza iskrami sypała na tłumy, gdy główne podwoje chłonęły i pożerały lud boży. Wszystko to właśnie czynił Quasimodo. Egipt byłby go wziął za Boga tej świątyni; wieki średnie mieniły go złym jej duchem; a on był jej duszą naprawdę. I to do tego stopnia, że dla tych którzy wiedzą, że Quasimodo istniał, kościół Najświętszej Panny Paryzkiej jest dziś pustym, głuchym, obumarłym. Czuje się, że tu coś znikło i przepadło. Próżnia zaległa kolosalne to ciało. Szkielet to tylko sterczący dumnie. Duch go potężny opuścił, siedziba jeno po nim została, nic więcej. Ma to pozór czaszki, w której są jeszcze otwory na oczy, ale gdzie już nie ma spojrzenia.